Wroeging
by KiKuroMa
Summary: 1st fic in Aph.  Netherlands menyakiti hati kekasihnya, yaitu Indo. Apakah hubungan mereka masih berlanjut?  Real summary inside.  -DISCONTINUED-, sorry Minna!
1. Chapter 1

Fic hetalia pertama Shinki!

Tolong bimbingannya para senpai!*ngebungkuk 90 derajat*

* * *

**WROEGING**

**Disclaimer : Not mine**

**Summary : Ketika kekasih yang kau sakiti mengetahui kebusukan mu, apakah kau masih mempertahankan hubungan kalian?**

**Pairing : NetherIndo, NetherNesia, dan beberapa pairing(s) tambahan.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/comfort…**

**Warning : Yaoi, Straight, AR, alurnya gak jelas, dll.**

**Don't LIKE don't READ**

**

* * *

**

Chap 1 : Prolog

"Indo, aku menyukai mu."

"JANGAN BERCANDA, PIRANG?"

"Di dalam kamus ku tidak ada kata 'bercanda', Indo! Aku serius!"

"Tapi, kita—"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Nether?"

.

**Kau tahu? Ketika kau mengatakan kata-kata itu, aku merasa langit ini akan runtuh. **

**Aku tak percaya akan pendengaran ku.**

**Apakah ini mimpi?**

.

"Aku berhasil memiliki mu, Indo. Selangkah lagi, sesuatu yang ku tunggu-tunggu akan menjadi milik ku-seutuhnya,"

.

**Entah apa yang kau rencanakan,**

**aku tak peduli.**

**Cinta memang telah merubah ku.**

.

"Nether,"

"Ya?"

"Ak—aku."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Em, tadi pagi aku melihat mu memeluk Nesia."

"Terus? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ha? Tidak—tidak apa-apa."

.

**Melihat mu dengan orang lain, walaupun itu adiku.**

**Hati ini rasanya sakit sekali.**

.

PLAAK…..!

"BRENGSEK!"

"Heh? Kau merasa terganggu, Indo?"

"Kau.."

"Kenapa, Indo?"

"Kakak,"

"Diam kau, wanita busuk."

PLAAK…..!

"Jaga ucapan mu, Indo. Lagi pula, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai mu. SEDIKIT PUN."

"Lagi pula, aku bukan homo seperti mu, Indo."

.

**Kebenaran yang menyakitkan, akhirnya terkuak sudah.**

**Selama ini, ternyata aku hanya seorang media agar kau meraih tujuan mu.**

.

"Nesia, ada apa?"

"Ka—kakak,"

"Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Ka—kakak, kakak koma, Nether."

"Ko—koma?"

"Itu semua gara-gara aku."

.

"Kau, siapa?"

Bersambung

Prolognya aja aneh, apalagi ceritanya!

Review plisssss!


	2. Chapter 2

Empat review?

Kyaaaa! Shinki seneng banget!

Padahal Shinki Cuma nargetin 2 review loh, tapi alhamdulillah lebih.

Em, ano. Shinki lupa ngasi tau kalau Indo ama Nesia anak kembar. Jadi maafin Shinki ya…

**WROEGING**

**Disclaimer : Not mine**

**Summary : Ketika kekasih yang kau sakiti mengetahui kebusukan mu, apakah kau masih mempertahankan hubungan kalian?**

**Pairing : NetherIndo, NetherNesia, dan beberapa pairing(s) tambahan.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/comfort…**

**Warning : Yaoi, Straight, AR, typo(**mudah-mudahan enggak**)alurnya gak jelas, dll.**

**Don't LIKE don't READ**

**

* * *

**

"INDONESIA!" sebuah(?) teriakan membelah kesunyian di salah satu sekolah, yaitu APH Gakuen. Terlihat seorang remaja jangkung berambut pirang model spike sedang berlari menuju seseorang-oh salah- dua orang remaja berambut hitam.

"Ada apa, Pirang?" tanya sang remaja pria berambut hitam, ketus.

"Kakak, kau kenapa sih tidak pernah sopan dengan Nether?" tanya sang remaja putri.

"Cih, sopan? Dengan orang seperti dia? Maaf ya, Nesia. Aku lebih memilih memakan masakan si alis tebal dari pada harus berlaku sopan dengan si pirang ini," jawab si remaja pria itu lagi. Dan tak lupa dengan nada dinginnya.

"Sudahlah, Nesia. Indo memang seperti itu. Kalau dia ramah pada ku, itu akan OOC sekali. Hehe." ujar si pirang dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan.

"Cih. Aku duluan. Kalau kau masih ingin menemani si pirang bodoh ini, silahkan saja. Permisi." Indo pun melangkahkan kakinya menjahui sang adik dan seniornya itu. Tapi ketika kakinya memasuki langkah yang kedua, sebuah tangan besar menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Pirang? Lepaskan tangan ku atau ku cabut bola mata mu itu dengan bambu runcing ku!" seru Indo.

"Tunggu dulu, Indo. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu. Penting,"

"Ya sudah, bicara aja. Tidak akan ada yang membunuh mu kalau kau bicara sekarang." Sejenak, Netherlands memandang kearah Nesia. Nesia yang mengerti arti pandangan itu, akhirnya pergi meninggalkan sang kakak dan seniornya tersebut.

"Indo."

"Apa?" tanya Indo, ketus.

"Sebenarnya, a—aku."

"Ayolah, Pirang! Aku tidak punya banya waktu untuk menghadapi penyakit gagap mu itu."

"Indo, aku menyukai mu," ujar Netherlands. Indo yang mendengar kata-kata itu, hanya bisa memandang senior dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Hei, Pir—"

"Netherlands," ucap Netherlands memotong ucapan Indo tadi.

"Terserah. Asal kau tahu ya, Nether pirang, aku tidak menerima omong kos—" belum selesai ucapan Indo, Netherlands sudah memeluk tubuh mungil pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Indo, aku menyukai mu sejak lama."

"PIRANG BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU BODOH!" teriakan Indo tak membuat pelukan Netherlands terlepas.

"Tidak. Tidak sampai kau menjawab pernyataan cinta ku, Indo."

"JANGAN BERCANDA, PIRANG?" Sekali lagi, teriakan sang pemuda manis ini membelah keheningan di APH Gakuen.

"Di dalam kamus ku tidak ada kata 'bercanda', Indo! Aku serius!"

Tapi, kita—"

"Aku tak peduli." ucap Netherlands, mantap. Indo yang melihat keseriusan yang terpancar di bola mata Netherlands, hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

Bingung. Yah, bingung. Itulah yang dialami Indo sekarang. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Netherlands pun masih memeluk tubuh mungil Indo, seakan pelukan itu adalah energi yang ia berikan untuk Indo agar pemuda di dalam pelukannya itu tidak terlalu memikirkan jawabannya atas pernyataan Netherlands.

"Nether?"

"Ya?"

"Beri aku waktu." Netherlands yang mendengar hal itu, langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan Indo pun segera berjalan menjahui Netherlands. Kepalanya sangat pusing, bahkan lebih pusing daripada saat ia mengerjakan tugas Fisika yang diberikan oleh gurunya*itu mah Shinki*.

Sesampainya di kelas, Indo langsung mendudukan diri di kursinya. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu, tidak ada paras dingin yang terpancar diwajahnya. Nesia yang melihat itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah. Nesia paham betul bagaimana sifat sang kakak. Akhirnya, Nesia pun meminta izin kepada Belgium dan Taiwan untuk menemui sang kakak.

"Kakak, kau kenapa?" tanya Nesia, lembut. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Indo, entah karena Indo tidak mendengar apa yang di bicarakan oleh Nesia atau pikirannya masih tidak connect gara-gara ucapan Netherlands beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kakak, kau mendengar ku?" tanya Nesia lagi. Tangan halus sang adik menguncang kecil tubuh sang kakak. Berharap sang kakak tercinta bisa sadar dari dunianya sendiri, dan tara~ usahanya tidak sia-sia. Indo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang adik.

"Ada apa, Nesia?" tanya Indo.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kakak. Kakak terlihat aneh semenjak tiba di sini. Apa kakak ada masalah?" jawab Nesia. Wajah Indo kembali tertunduk lesu, sebenarnya Indo ingin sekali menceritakan hal itu kepada Nesia, namun batinnya belum siap.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Indo, ragu.

"Kakak, kau tidak bisa membohongi ku. Kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi mata mu berkata hal sebaliknya. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya dengan ku, kakak. Siapa tahu beban mu bisa sedikit berkurang," Nesia terus membujuk sang kakak untuk mau menceritakan masalahnya, tapi Indo tetap saja Indo, sekali dia memilih A dia tidak akan beralih lagi ke B.

"Ya sudahlah. Ne, aku kembali ketempat mereka ya?" ujar Nesia seraya menunjuk kedua sahabatnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Indo.

"Hem."

**.**

**.**

Pada saat istirahat pun, sikap Indo tetap sama. Hal ini membuat semua sahabatnya heran akan sikapnya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

"Ne, kakak mu kenapa aru~?" tanya seseorang kepada Nesia.

"Entahlah, China-san. Aku saja bingung. Baru kali ini aku melihat kakak bersikap seperti itu," jawab Nesia.

"Vee~ mungkin saja Indo belum makan pasta pagi ini Vee~," ujar Italy. Semua yang mendengar itu hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria, kecuali Indo tentunya.

"Indo-kun?" panggil Japan, lembut. Namun tak ada balasan yang kelaur dari mulut Indo.

"Indo-kun? Daijoubu?" tanya Japan khawatir. Tetap, tidak ada balasan yang keluar.

Semua sahabat Indo hanya mengela nafas berjamaah, mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mengahadapinya.

Sementara itu, di depan pintu kantin, terlihat empat orang pemuda yang diantaranya adalah Germany, Greece, Russia, dan…Netherlands yang baru saja tiba. Mereka mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh bagian dari kantin tersebut sampai pandangannya terhenti disebuah kursi yang diisi oleh beberapa juniornya. Yah, lebih tepatnya junior, kekasih, dan-calon- kekasih mereka.

"Vee~ Doitsu-san, Roshia-san, Girisha-san, ORANDA-san!" teriak Italy yang melihat keberadaan mereka. Mendengar hal itu, Indo secara sadar atau tidak sadar lansung berdiri dan meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Are? Dia kenapa aru~?" tanya China heran.

"Entahlah Ve~" jawab Italy tak kalah herannya.

'Indo-kun?' batin Japan.

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat,

Indo terus berlari dan berlari, entah kemana kakinya akan membawanya sekarang yang jelas saat ini dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Netherlands.

'Aku harus menjahui si pirang itu mulai dari sekarang,' batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung, aru~!**

**.**

**.**

Minna-san! Shinki update kilat! rekor baru!*Nebar2 uang palsu*

Gomen ttebayo… Kalau minna-san tidak suka ceritanya.

Demo, Shinki tetap menghargai Fic buatan Shinki, walaupun ceritanya gak asik.

Karena Shinki inget ucapan guru Bahasa Indonesia Shinki yang bilang :

"_Semua yang kita ciptakan dengan tangan kita sendiri adalah sesuatu yang bagus. Walaupun orang-orang memandangnya jelek, tapi kita tetap harus menghargainya. Karena belum tentu orang yang tidak menyukainya itu bisa melakukan apa yang kita lakukan._"

Jadi Minna-san, jangan langsung bilang ff yang anda buat hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Karena itu adalah karya kita, jadi kita harus menghargainya.

**.**

**.**

Yosh! Lupakan itu….

Bersediakah anda sekalian untuk mereview Fic saya ini?

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

PLEASE!

**(^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WROEGING**

**Disclaimer : Not mine**

**Summary : Ketika kekasih yang kau sakiti mengetahui kebusukan mu, apakah kau masih mempertahankan hubungan kalian?**

**Pairing : NetherIndo, NetherNesia, dan beberapa pairing(s) tambahan.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/comfort…**

**Warning : Yaoi, Straight, AR, typo(**mudah-mudahan enggak**)alurnya gak jelas, dll.**

**Don't LIKE don't READ**

.

.

**~ Indo Pov ~**

.

.

Hosh…. Hosh…. Hosh….

Berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Itulah yang ada dipikiran ku sekarang.

Kenapa?

Salahkan si pirang jangkung itu. Sebenarnya bukan kehendak ku untuk menghindari si pirang jangkung itu, malah aku lebih suka menhadapinya. Ya tentu saja dengan kata-kata ku yang sangat indah , bagaikan seni yang merupakan ledakan kata salah satu tokoh anime favorit ku. Tapi sekarang, apa yang ku lakukan? Lari begitu saja ketika mendengar namanya. Shit!

Ku hentikan laju lari ku. Kupandangi tempat ku sekarang berada. Tempat yang sangat indah, sejuk, dan nyaman. Tapi juga tempat yang membuat ku mengingat kembali kenangan ku yang lalu.

.

.

**~ Flashback ~*Still on Indo Pov***

.

.

Taman belakang sekolah, disinilah aku berada. Menunggu seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi ku. Seseorang yang dapat dikataka sebagai kekasih ku. Seseorang berwajah manis—eh salah—berwajah cantik*untuk ukuran laki-laki* beriris hitam dan mempunyai tinggi yang sama dengan ku. Seorang remaja Asia bagian Timur yang sangat terkenal akan anime/manganya. Yup, dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Japan. Kekasih ku dari satu tahun yang lalu, ya suatu hubungan yang cukup lama. Padahal awalnya aku sangat membencinya karena sikapnya yang selalu memeras tenaga ku untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, Dasar!

Sudah setengah jam aku menunggunya disini namun dia belum datang juga. Padahal dia yang membuat janji, tapi dia yang terlambat datang. Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku datang ke sini nanti-nanti saja. Oh God! Tabahkanlah hamba mu yang **awesome** ini.

**.**

**(Dilain tempat)*Normal Pov***

**.**

"**HUATCHIIIM!" **seru seseorang.

"Kamu kenapa, Gil?" tanya seseorang yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah piano.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengaku-ngaku kalau dirinya adalah seseorang yang awesome," jawab remaja albino, sebut saja Gilbert.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja," kata remaja satunya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan parnitur-parnitur didepannya, sebut saja Roderick.

"Hem, mungkin. Tapi kalau memang ada, aku harus bertemu dengannya dan bertarung siapa yang paling awesome!" seru Girbert. Sedangkan Roderich hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya akibat perilaku –calon- kekasihnya ini.

.

**(Back to Indo)*Back to Indo Pov***

.

Ok! Cukup sudah! Kesabaran ku sudah habis. Tiga menit kalau dia belum tiba disini juga, aku akan pergi.

Satu menit….

Dua menit….

Tiga menit kurang lima detik….

TIGA MENIT….

Baiklah…. Selamat tinggal pecinta onigiri!

Ku tinggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah cepat, tak ku hiraukan panggilan seseorang yang sangat ku kenal. Kenapa? Karena aku malas untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang.

"Indo-kun! Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya seraya menarik tangan ku.

"Indo-kun?" panggilnya, namun tetap saja aku tak menoleh kearahnya.

"Indo-kun, aku berbicara dengan mu!" bentaknya. Sedikit tidaknya, aku bergidik karena mendengar suaranya yang sedikit menakutkan.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya ku tetap tak melihatnya.

"Ada yang harus ku bicarakan—" Ada jeda yang cukup panjang beberapa detik. Aku tak membalas perkataannya karena aku tahu akan ada kelanjutan dari kata-katanya itu, dan Bingo~ tebakan ku tepat, "Tntang hubungan kita," sambungnya. Hubungan? Apa maksudnya?

"Hubungan kita? Memangnya kenapa dengan hubungan kita? Seingat ku kita tidak memiliki masalah," ucap ku sinis.

"Ya, hubungan kita memang tidak ada masalah. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa hubungan ini sedikit—hambar. Eh, maksud ku—" Belum sempat Japan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Indo sudah mengerti maksudnya dan—

"Kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini?" tanyaku. Japan hanya mengangguk, tak berani memandang mata ku.

"Ya sudah, Itu hak mu. Aku tak punya hak untuk tetap mempertahankan mu untuk menjadi kekasih ku. Lag-"

**-TRRRIIINGGG-**

Mendengar bunyi bel sekolah, mau tak mau membuat aku pun mengentikan perkataannya. Ku membalikan badan ku dan menoleh kecil kearah Japan yang masih memandang ku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku duluan, Japan. Jaa ne!" Akhirnya aku berlari meninggalkan Japan yang masih saja menatap ku dengan tatapan sendu. Tanpa ia sadari tindakannya telah melukai hati ku.

.

.

**~ End Of Flashback ~**

~ Normal Pov~

.

.

Indo menghembuskan nafas mengingat kejadian empat bulan yang lalu, ketika ia dan Japan memutuskan hubungan mereka-ok, ralat- ketika Japan secara sepihak memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Sial! Gara-gara si pirang itu aku meninggalkan makanan ku dan pergi ke tempat sialan ini," makinya. Tak membuang waktu, Indo pun membalikan badannya hendak kembali ke kantin. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Netherlands berdiri dihadapannya.

"Cih! Untuk apa kau mengikuti ku, pirang?" tanya Indo dingin.

"Entah, kaki ku yang membawa ku ke sini," jawab Netherlands santai.

"Omong kosong."

Indo berjalan melewati Netherlands yang masih setia di tempatnya berdiri. Ketika Indo berada di samping Netherlands,

"Asal kau tahu, Netherlands. Aku tidak akan menerima mu sebagai kekasih ku bahkan untuk menjadi teman ku," kata Indo lalu meninggalkan Netherlands seorang diri.

"Hah~ kau akan menarik kembali kata-kata mu, Indo." Ucap Netherlands kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Berlanjut ke chapter depan.

.

.

Maaf pendek lagi…..

Tapi ini memang disengaja.

.

.

Terimakasih kepada semua yang membaca fanfic Shinki. Maaf tidak sesuai harapan para readers.

REVIEW…..-nyengir lebar-


End file.
